Many websites of the World Wide Web (the “web”) contain video content. The video content may be posted on the website by the website provider, an entity associated with the website provider, or a user of the website. Some websites generate or procure their own video content and allow users of the website to download and/or view the video content. Some websites allow users of the website to upload video content which may then be accessed by other users of the website.
Some mobile devices, such as mobile phones, allow users to access the web. A user may access a website and select video content for downloading or viewing on their mobile device. The video content on a website that is available for downloading or viewing may be categorized or ranked. Categories may be directed to type of video content, such as entertainment or sports, and ranking may be directed to how many times the video content has been downloaded or viewed.